


Why Does He Have These Feelings?

by LeaStone



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, I WAS TIRED, I wanted to ship, Other, Screw it - Freeform, This is something I came up with at night, WHO'S WITH ME, comedy shows, i ship this, laughs and giggles, no uncool lingo bruh, so i did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 10:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaStone/pseuds/LeaStone
Summary: Fresh and Classic watch some coolio tv shows, and then cuddles insue.





	Why Does He Have These Feelings?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written at night, it still is night, I'm too lazy to edit this.  
> Here, take this shiz.  
> *drops Class/Fresh fanfic into your face.*  
> Rawr.

Fresh walked along the sidewalk, sliding every so often along with his wheelies.

The hard cement making a scratch sound every time he braked.

He was headed over to Classic's house, to watch some coolio TV

because he was the only one he couldn't possess.

Of course, not that he had a problem with that.

It was the rules after all.

But he just found it pretty interestin'.

Fresh stopped in front of the house of the classic skelebros and put his hands in his rad hoodie pockets.

He wondered why that, every time he would go near some of the other AU sanses, he would have the urge to possess them.

But with classic, he would have the urge, and then never could act on it.

It would make him sick to his stomach.

He wondered why...

He shook his head, looking back to the wooden steps and walking over.

He knocked on the door absentmindedly, almost hitting Classic in the face on the fourth knock. "Oh, hey Fresh."

"Wassup bro! Wanna watch some radtastic show on the telly?"

Classic chuckled. "Sure, I don't have anything better to do anyway, it's the weekend."

Classic opened the door wider for him and Fresh sauntered inside. He looked around at the familiar scenery, noticing that it looked like his house, only less cool.(edited)

"The TV is where it usually is." Classic called from behind him. Fresh turned around and went to join Classic on the couch.

They sat there, with Fresh commenting on certain parts of the show sometimes and Classic doing the same.

They'd tell jokes at the bad acting, or laugh at a pun the comedian said.

It was fun.

"Hey Fresh?" Classic said.

"Yeah dude?" Fresh turned his head to see Classic looking straight at him, his eyelights trained in on his own.

His soul thumped in his chest.

"Why have you never possessed me?" Fresh's eyesockets widened. "I mean, you've done it with other sanses, but I noticed that you've never done it with me." Classic tilted his head. "Any reason for that?"

Fresh chuckled nervously. "Well, uh, you're the original Sans, ya know? Can't be up an' possessin' the first Sans, bruh."

He saw Classic's eyesockets narrow ever so slightly and his mouth open and close for a moment. He glanced away a few times before speaking up. "...Is that the only reason...?"

Fresh blinked. "Yeah, why'd there be any other reason broski?" He was getting back into his groove. Man, that question really caught him off guard. He wondered why Classic asked that in the first place? ... And he'd thought about it before he entered the house.

...

COULD CLASSIC READ MINDS?!

"Bro." Fresh looked over at his skelefriend. He got a 'hm?' in response. "This is the most serious question a dude can ask right now." Classic turned his head and saw Fresh's shadowed expression.

He immediately paid full attention.

"... Can you..." Fresh leaned in closer to Classic's face, and he noticed that he got a bit bluer at the action. "Can you read minds, bro?" Classic deadpanned.

And then he burst out laughing.

"WH-HAAHAH What?" He wiped a tear from his eye, leaning away from the confused Fresh. "Read minds? Where the heck did that come from?"

Fresh also liked the fact that Classic never swore. Because uncool lingo is not appreciated. "Well, I seriously thought that me not possessing you was a weird thing that happened, but since the rules an' all and I can't be doin' that... I thought it was jus' weird and everything ya know?"

Classic's expression switched from amused to... Unreadable.

"And why'd you think about that before coming here?"

Fresh gulped, even though it was unnecessary. "Well, I was thinkin' about visiting you to watch some cool TV on the station, and then my mind wandered off to random town."

"Uh huh..."

Fresh started to sweat. Why...? "But then I thought, 'hey, dude I haven't possessed classic, ain't that weird?'"

He laughed awkwardly.

"Cause I've done it to the other sanses from the different AU's, which was pretty coolio, seein' all the different rad outfits that happen."

"But whenever it came to you, I always got sick thinkin' about it." Fresh shrugged. "I dunno why though, bro."

Classic's eyelights widened and he stared at Fresh. "So... What do you think of me then?"

Fresh paused. "Huh?"

"If you get sick thinking about possessing me, then don't you think there's a reason for that?"

What.

"I thought it was just cause you were the classic dude, my dude??"

Classic blinked for a moment. "Yeah, I guess your right."

Okay, he dropped that way too quickly.

But if he doesn't wanna darn diddly talk about it, then Fresh wouldn't press it.

___

Papyrus got home from work and opened the door.

Walking in, he saw his brother and other more colourful brother passed out on the couch with the TV still on.

" _sigh_ Honestly, Sans, you could at least turn the TV off."

Papyrus remembered to keep his voice down since the incident of scaring Sans awake had made an impression on him.

He grabbed the remote and shut off the Television.

Papyrus walked over to the wooden chest full of blankets and grabbed two, draping them over his guest and his brother.

"There, that'll keep you both warm."

And then he went upstairs, leaving the two to rest in peace.

But not before shutting off the lights, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> I copied this from the discord 'writing' channel in the server I'm in.  
> Dang I should've written this in google docs and then pasted it in Discord, then it would've been easier to copy and paste it here... But oh well at least I did it.  
> I hope you enjoyed my... Uh... Thing. This. I hope you enjoyed this. Woooo.


End file.
